glaring dream
by elf-bi-dragon
Summary: ShinxHiroxYuki...pleasant surprise for hiro fans...^.~...OOCness of yuki.
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: I have been informed that this is very OOC.I did that on purpose. 'cause I like sappiness of Yuki. For all of you who don't know.'Shin' is short of Shuuichi Shindou.or Shindou Shuuichi.or however its said.I know that in Japan they say last names first. Also, I know that Suguro didn't join the band 'Bad Luck' until later, but for the sake of this story line.deal with me here!  
  
A tall figure walks down a busy street in downtown Tokyo, Japan. Dressed in a sharp, stylish suit, he walks at a steady pace, seeming to have a destination, but is in no hurry to get there. A light breeze ruffles his blonde hair, shadowing his hazel green eyes. At the young age of 22, he has the air of wisdom and intelligence about him. As he approaches a building, he looks up, his eyes traveling over the many windows as if in search of something or someone. He then walks inside, takes the elevator up a few floors, and keys into his apartment.  
  
"Yuki!" a young voice shouts excitedly, "I missed you. Are you home for the afternoon,?" The owner of the voice glomped the taller man.  
  
"Hai, shin, I am." Yuki smiled.  
  
"Can we go out and do something together? Please!" Shin begged.  
  
"Sure, lets stop at the coffee shop first, hmm?" Yuki suggested.  
  
"Yay! Coffee!" Shin jumped around the room and bounced onto the living room sofa.  
  
"Oi! What have I done.*sigh*.Created a monster, that's what." Yuki sweat- dropped, "come on, baka."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"I need to stop by the studio and talk to the guys about a new song I wrote. Do you think we could do that next?" Shin asked as they sat inside the coffee shop. Shin was the lead singer of the band 'Bad Luck' with his best friend Hiro. They had started the band at age 17; now 2 years later, at the age of 19, the band was doing quite well. Shin sat staring at Yuki, waiting for his reply. His purple hair framing his big, bright, violet eyes, and round, cherub-like face.  
  
"Sure, then we'll go to the book store and see how my new book is doing." Yuki answered, sipping his coffee.  
  
"I'm sure it's doing just fine, even better than fine I bet! You're the best writer in all of Tokyo." Shin exaggerated, holding his arms out in a grand gesture, and a cheesy grin on his face.  
  
"And you're the greatest singer in all of Tokyo." He returned with and exaggeration of his own.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"1 million copies sold!" Shin shouted in astonishment at the music chart in front of him.  
  
"And were #2 on the music chats as well!" Suguro smiled, feeling a bit proud of himself, "My keyboarding skills finally paid off." He joked.  
  
"Yeah right. You're nothing with out me, the voice behind it all." Shin boasted sarcastically.  
  
"And what about me? You can't have a band with out a guitarist." Hiroshi added.  
  
"Nitle Grasper doesn't have a guitarist." Suguro pointed out.  
  
"We did it together!" Shin proclaimed, arms around his two friends. The three had been best friends since high school, working hard for their dreams.  
  
"I'd say the band is doing well, considering our name is 'Bad Luck'." Hiro commented. Suguro shook his head in agreement, dark green hair flittering wildly.  
  
"Okay then, I gotta go now. Ja ne, See you guys tomorrow!" Shin waved, pulling Yuki out the door.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The bookstore was just down the street, so they walked instead of taking the car. The streets were congested with the rush of afternoon crowds; mothers taking their children home from school, businessmen taking their lunch break, people riding bikes and car horns honking in the streets. Above all this clamor, shin saw the bright neon sign in the bookstore's window.  
  
"Yuki, Yuki! Look, your book is on the best sellers list already!" Shin laughed with joy for the blonde man. Yuki ignored him and walked inside the shop.  
  
The bells on the door chimed softly, making the clerk behind the counter look up.  
  
"You're Yuki Eiri." he spoke, astonished, "And Shindou Shuuichi." he then said when he noticed the hyper young boy bounce in happily after the taller gentleman. The poor guy looked as if he was going to faint from shock from having 2 of the most famous people in Tokyo in his quaint little shop.  
  
"Where are your manga?" shin asked politely.  
  
"Ahhh.Umm.over there." The guy stammered, pointing towards a shelf to his right.  
  
"Arigato!" Shin flashed him a bright smile.  
  
Yuki paid him no mind, and went to read the reviews on his book. The clerk just stood there staring, open-mouthed.  
  
A few minuets later.  
  
"Oi! Yuki! Look, they have the next book of the series, Saiyuki, that I've been reading. Can we get it, Please?" Shin begged, shoving the manga in Yuki's face. Yuki grabbed the manga out of Shin's hands and looked at the cover. Four attractive young men were pictured in assassin garb, holding an array of weapons. Not his type of book, but if shin wanted it, he would get it.  
  
"Yay! Arigato Yuki!" Shin said when Yuki nodded his head in response. Giving him a big hug, and a kiss on the cheek, he then whispered, "Suki da." Yuki smiled softly and headed toward the front of the shop to make the purchase.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
In the car on the way home, shin noticed the scowl on Yuki's face.  
  
"Yuki, what's the matter?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh its nothing, just some critic gave me a bad review, that's all." Yuki said.  
  
"What did he say?" shin asked.  
  
"My work was 'ludicrous, preposterous, pure childs play, not intriguing enough for one of intellectual mind.'" Yuki quoted with a sigh.  
  
"Gomen, koi. If it was up to me you'd be the best writer in the whole world!" Shin exclaimed.  
  
"Arigato." Yuki smiled. He knew shin was just doing his best, but the comment didn't really help much. "Well, lets go home and have some dinner, ne?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm starving!" Shin drooled with hunger.  
  
"Baka." Yuki laughed.  
  
Yuki decided that a nice, quiet evening with his koi was just what he needed. He hadn't spent much time with shin lately, his work taking up all his time. There was also the predicament of the prying, public eye. He couldn't exactly hold Shin's hand or show too much affection towards the purple haired boy out in the open, and being famous did not help.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"I'll make dinner tonight, koi," Yuki said.  
  
Shin looked up from the fridge, eyebrow quirked. Normally shin was the one who cooked because he liked to cook.  
  
"You go and relax, let me handle this.Go." Yuki swatted him out of the kitchen playfully.  
  
"Okay.sure." Shin nodded, wondering what brought on Yuki's sudden urge to cook.  
  
After dinner, Yuki cleared the table. Then they both sat down on the couch to watch a movie, one of shin's choice.  
  
"Okay, now you're scaring me. Who are you and what have you done with my Yuki." Shin asked, wondering where all this kindness and attention was coming from. It was not Yuki's style to be this affectionate. It's not in his nature, or so shin thought. Usually Yuki was always at his laptop, working, ignoring Shin.  
  
"Nothing happened koi, I just felt bad about not spending enough time with you, and I wanted to make it up to you." Yuki confessed.  
  
Shin's heart melted, sight blurred by teary eyes.  
  
"Thank you, koi." Was the last words said before Yuki kissed him.  
  
~ ~ ~ to be continued. 


	2. glaring dream 2

Authors Note: major OOC-ness! Be warned now.no more flaming me about it! . Flames will be mocked and laughed at, then burned. ShinxHiro.implied xYuki.but nothing graphic.just sap.  
  
"Well.look who finally decided to grace us with his presence." Hiro remarked as shin walked through the studio doors. "Where were you this morning?! We were suppose to start rehearsal at 8am.its noon!" Suguro shouted. "He was probably in bed.with Yuki." Hiro smirked. Shin blushed deeply remembering last night, and looked down at his feet. "Gomen.I guess I lost track of time and stayed up too late last night, and overslept this morning." Shin apologized. "Yeah, sure.sleeping" Hiro winked. "Cut it out Hiro! Your just jealous." Shin smirked, as he looked Hiro in the eye. Hiro turned his head away and looked out the window. Shins words hit too close to home. "Hiro." Shin said, stepping toward the red head. "What." Hiro said barely breathing, still not courageous enough to look shin in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me before? We've been best friends for years. I never knew you felt this way." Shin stepped even closer to Hiro. "Um.I'll give you two some privacy." Suguro said as he left the room. It wasn't because suguro felt uncomfortable; he knew about his friends' preferences long ago, it was just the polite thing to do. Hiro raised his head to face shin, and a slight blush graced his cheeks. "Well.I.I was going to, but yuki showed up and since you seemed to be happy.I didn't say anything. I thought it was fro the best." Hiro confessed. Shin placed a hand on Hiro's cheek and smiled. "I wish you would have said something. I've wanted you ever since I met you, but I didn't think you'd.well.you did a good job of hiding it." Shin commended the red head. "What?!" Hiro's eyes widened in shock, his brain not processing what shin had just said. "Baka." Shin laughed lightly, "you were my first love.but I thought you would hate me if you ever found out. Then yuki came along.and I saw how you reacted.and well." Shin faded out. No words needed to be said, they both knew what the other felt. "But, what about Yuki? I can't expect you to just leave him for me, I couldn't do that, it wouldn't be fair." Hiro sighed. "True.but, I can ask you to join us, cant I?" Shin smirked playfully. For the second time that afternoon Hiro was shocked beyond belief. As if the first thing shin had said wasn't shock enough, now what was he telling Hiro. "But.Yuki!?" Hiro asked still not getting it. "It was his idea." Shin said matter-of-factly. Hiro's mouth hung agape, he just didn't know what to say to that. Shin moved his hand to close Hiro's jaw, then leaned in and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "Come to dinner tonight." Shin said, a statement more than a question. "Ahhh.um.sure." Hiro stammered, blushing. "At 8. Yuki's place." Shin made sure their bodies were touching when he said it. "S.sure." Hiro's blush deepened. "See ya then." Shin breathed seductively in Hiro's ear. And with that, Shin turned around and walked out the studio doors, leaving Hiro in a daze. 'How adorably sexy.' Shin thought to himself, recalling Hiro's blushing.  
  
Suguro came back into the studio a few minuets later, looking around confused. "Where'd Shin go?" He asked. "Um.home I guess. Rehearsal has been canceled for today anyway, so I guess it doesn't matter much." Hiro said as he quickly walked out the door.  
  
Hiro hurried home to get ready; he wanted to look his best tonight. Shin was more than just his best friend; Shin was the one boy he'd longed for ever since they'd met. And to hear that Shin felt the same was a dream come true. It had hurt to see him with Yuki; but he admired the blonde in so many ways. Tonight was his chance.a chance at life.a chance to actually be happy for once, and he was going to do his damnedest not to screw it up.  
  
Authors Note: Sugoi! ^_^ Gomen to leave you off at that spot.ya just have to wait for the next chapter for the good stuff ^_~ ShinxHiroxYuki.I promise *crosses fingers* Do ya like how I integrated Hiro into it? I love the pairing. For all of you who have been reading this fic and telling me all the BAD things about it.I know I'm not perfect.but some things in this fic are meant to be the way they are. As for spelling...who cares how I spell names, or weather I call shuuichi Shindou "Shin".. I know a lot of people who call him that.and I've seen the nickname in a lot of other fics too. 


End file.
